Almas Trocadas? Oh Não!
by Mereditth
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, uma escritora de novelas que fora conhecida por agora, estava querendo ir para casa ver sua novela que arduamente conseguiu por na TV. Natsu Dragneel, um homem rico, neto do dono da maior emissora de TV do Japão, pediu pro motorista parar em uma pista livre pra ver o céu, mas Lucy estava querendo pegar esse caminho, e isso acabou provocando um pequeno acidente.


Uma loira se arrumava correndo para o trabalho, com uma capa preta por causa do frio, segurando uma maleta a procura de um táxis, correu para o outro lado tendo o risco de ser atropelada por algum carro, mas a mesma não se importava com isso, ela não queria se atrasar pro trabalho por nada nesse mundo.

Já que o carro dela havia tido um problema ontem.

X X X Flash Back X X X

Bi, Bi, Bi! Lucy apertava freneticamente a buzina do carro, estava um caos terrível na cidade, estava chovendo bastante, e se duvidasse até trovão teria, e ela não queria se atrasar para a novela que ela tinha feito, demorou bastante para ela conseguir fazer a novela dela sair na TV, a loira ainda nem acreditava que tinha conseguido, era uma vitória pra ela.

O trânsito mal se movia naquela noite, e no dia seguinte ela ainda teria um compromisso com outra emissora de TV, o tão esperado momento dela brilhar estava pra começar, ela tentou cortar o caminho mas foi interrompida por uma limusine que passava em frente a ela, o que fez ocorrer uma pequena batida que provocou um certo problema no carro da loira, que não tinha percebido. Lucy buzinou sem parar para a Limusine, a loira desceu do carro e foi até o carro maior procurar o dono.

Um rosado que estava fora do carro de terno, colocava as mãos no bolso olhando o céu, uma velha senhora, olhava os dois curiosamente.

– Olha aqui seu...! – O rosado virou para Lucy, mas a loira mal vira o que tinha em sua frente, ela tropeçou em uma pedra caindo por completo em cima do rosado, fazendo assim eles acabarem se beijando, e no mesmo momento, um raio desconhecido por muitos, caiu em cima deles sem fazer efeito nenhum –ou fez-.

Lucy ficou vermelha que nem um pimentão, afinal tinha sido seu "primeiro beijo", o rosado encarava espantado a situação, ele estava com os olhos bem esbugalhados encarando a loira a sua frente que estava olhando para ele com raiva.

–Você! Como ousas! – Lucy esbravejou ainda em cima do rosado, batendo em seu peitoral. – Meu primeiro... meu primeiro beijo! Grrrr! Você me paga! – Lucy falou quase dando um murro na cara do rosado, que segurou o punho dela na mesma hora.

– Cuidado mocinha. – Na hora que Lucy ia responder, o rosado girou a loira para o outro lado, assim ficando em cima dela. – Não se precipite tanto em seus ataques, você nunca sabe o que pode acontecer. – O rosado sorria, o que deixou Lucy com raiva.

– Saia de cima de mim! – Lucy gritou para o rosado, que ainda estava em cima dela, estava pirraçando-a.

– Não quero. – O rosado desafiou-a.

– Sai logo de cima, seu bundão! – Lucy gritou e o rosado a carregou, e a pôs no chão lentamente.

– Quanto você quer? – O rosado perguntou olhando pro céu e pegando sua carteira no bolso.

– Perdão? – Lucy perguntou como se não tivesse entendido.

– Isso que você ouviu, quanto você quer? – O rosado falou olhando para dentro da carteira agora.

– Irei repetir de novo, perdão? – Lucy fingiu-se novamente de desentendida.

– Quando dinheiro você quer pra parar de fazer esse show aqui? – O rosado perguntou, pegando o dinheiro da carteira para entregar a loira.

Você é idiota?! – Lucy gritou no meio da rua.

–Oe, fale baixo idiota. – O rosado falou tentando fazê-la diminuir a voz.

–Não quero, mas veja só. – Lucy falou desafiando-o.

– Eh... Não vai querer mesmo não? – O rosado perguntou como se estivesse desafiando a loira também, ele não tinha nada para fazer hoje, então era por isso que ele estava desafiando a Lucy, amanhã o dia dele seria cheio, até demais, e só pensar nisso já o deixava estressado.

–Claro que não, eu não aceitaria dinheiro de um porco que nem você, seu idiota! Não ache que só porque é rico que pode ficar oferecendo dinheiro pra todo mundo. – Lucy falou irritada.

– Estou querendo te dar esse dinheiro pra você não procurar briga comigo aqui na rua, não quero que o público veja algo assim, então aceite humildemente esse dinheiro, sim? – O rosado falava com o dinheiro na mão já para entregar pra loira que apenas bateu na mão dele derrubando todo o dinheiro e ainda cuspiu no sapato do rosado que nessa hora virou o cão, ele estava irritado, e isso era fato, ele parecia que iria matar Lucy.

– Você realmente é um idiota, nem todo mundo vai aceitar suas chantagenzinhas seu senhor idiota e sem nome! Você é um desconhecido qualquer, sabia disso? Duvido que alguém aqui te conheça seu imbecil! Retardado! Querendo me comprar, mas vejas só.

– Dessa vez você foi longe demais sua idiota! Você cuspiu no meu sapato de quase 1.000.000J, farei você comprar outro, o que acha disso hein? – O rosado sorria vitorioso, ele faria a loira pagar por aquele sapato, oh se ia.

– Oi? 1.000.000J? Em um sapato desse? Você tá maluco é? – Lucy falou gesticulando.

– Sim, em um sapato desse, e você irá pagar outro, estou te a avisando loira. – O rosado falou sorrindo.

– Irei ver o que posso fazer pelo seu sapato, senhor viadão. Porque é isso que você é, fica se importando com um mero sapato. – Lucy falou revirando os olhos.

– Viadão? – O rosado falou com raiva.

– Sim. – Lucy esbanjava um belo sorriso no rosto.

– Hm, vamos ver quem é o viadão. –O rosado se aproximou de Lucy e beijou-lhe de verdade, para ela aprender a nunca mais chama-lo de viadão, e nem falar do sapato de sua família, o coração de Lucy estava descontrolado, dois beijos em um dia só? Como o mesmo homem? E com um que ela odeia? Principalmente só de vê-lo já dá enjoou, ela queria sair dali, mais o mesmo tempo queria permanecer esses últimos instantes aos braços do rosado, que estava diferente, ao beija-la, ele pegou-a com vontade, o que a fez ficar meio estranha, pois nunca tinha feito nada que suas amigas faziam no colégio.

Lucy não era de aprontar muito nessa época, apesar de ser bem popular tanto com os garotos, como as garotas.

O rosado parou o beijo e aloira estava pálida, olhando-o confusa.

– Você é idiota? Pare de fazer isso seu incompetente! Fica me beijando, eu não quero! Não quero, tenho que ir agora para ver uma coisa importante, então adeus.

– Adeus. – O rosado disse meio frio.

Lucy se direcionou para seu carro e parou olhando para a Limusine, e o rosado fez o mesmo com o dele.

–Escute... – Os dois começaram a falar na mesma hora. – Eu te odeio! – Os dois gritaram e entraram nos carros batendo as portas.

"Quem ele pensa que é?" Lucy pensou revoltada. "Quem ela pensa que é? Ela vai ver como é se meter com Natsu Dragneel!" Pensou Natsu, mandando ao mesmo tempo o motorista seguir para sua mansão. Lucy ligou o carro, e deu a ré, o caminho ainda estava um caos, mas havia uma brecha no caminho, então ela seguiu até lá, e conseguiu pegar um caminho tranquilo para casa, ela estava contente porque talvez conseguisse assistir sua novela a tempo.

Quando ela entrou em casa e ligou a TV, para sua surpresa, a novela não tinha começado, então ela decidiu ir para o banheiro, tomar uma ducha. A loira se despiu e entrou no banho e ficou pensativa.

Natsu ao chegar em casa, estava furioso, então decidiu ir direto pro banho tomar uma ducha bem gelada pra se acalmar. "Como aquela loira sem sal, ousou cuspir em meu sapato?!" Natsu pensou passando a mão pelo cabelo, ele entrou no lavatório e se despiu todo, ligou o chuveiro e caiu dentro, os últimos momentos não saiam da mente dele, e também não saiam do da loira, que estava pensando na mesma coisa.

X Flash Back X

"-Escute... – Os dois começaram a falar na mesma hora, Natsu fuzilava Lucy com o olhar, e ela fez o mesmo. – Eu te odeio! "

X X

O amor, nasce do ódio, e assim se vai.


End file.
